Should I stay or Should I go
by Nitestalker365
Summary: When Soma gets offered the opportunity of a lifetime how will Erina handle the news. Will Soma take the chance at becoming one step closer to being one of the worlds greatest chiefs or will he stay to be with the one he loves the most? Sorina SomaxErina.


**Hi everyone thank you for reading me first ever fanfiction i was guess trying something with Soma and Erina #Sorina_for_life hope you enjoy it p.s. i also have a youtube channel with the same name as my fanfiction profile you should check it out but enough product placement lets get on with the story**  
 **I also made some huge adjustments to the script but the storyline is the same as the original, hope you enjoy.**

 **I DO NOT OWN SHOKUGEKI NO SOMA**

"Sōma it's time to get up you don't want to be late" Megumi calmly spoke outside my bedroom door.

After tossing and turning some more in my bed I finally got up. I headed to the bathroom to do my usual everyday things before rushing out the door.

"Sorry to keep you guys waiting".

"That's ok Soma-kun", Megumi said trying to console me.

"You were up all night testing recipies again weren't you?" Isshiki questioned already knowing the answer.

"Yip, I am so close to perfecting this dish that i've been working on and I just couldn't sleep until I was done".

On the way to school you could see that winter had arrive, the roads were snow covered as well as the trees.

"Today's really cold" Yūki complained.

"Look at the bright side, it's almost over" Ryoko said trying to cheer her up.

After arriving at school everyone proceeded to their respective classes. Megumi and I had the same French class for the first two periods. As we were approaching class I spotted Hisako.

"Yo", I called out to her, she stopped in her tracks and looked up at us.

"Oh good morning Megumi and Soma" she politely greeted us but you could tell that she was in a hurry.

"Wait where is Erina? It's weird that your alone", it really is a rare sight seeing Hisako Erinaless.

"She has a meeting with the Elite Ten, and I am also in a hurry so I will see you all later bye", and with that she speeded of into the other direction.

"Good morning Megumi" Takumi said as he entered into the classroom along with his brother.

"Takumi, Good Morning" Megumi ran towards him and gave him a hug, those two have been getting a lot closer lately.

Class was about to start when the director walked in, "Soma can I see you in my office."

Everyone looked at me with confused faces. I just got up and headed to his office with him, when we entered into the office there was a man there in a black suit standing by the desk.

"Ah welcome Soma I've heard a lot about you" he approached me and shook my hand.

"Thanks... am what's going on?" I was really confused about what was happening but I knew it was not a bad thing at least.

"My apologies, my name is Isa Usamika and I'm the CEO of one of the top organisations in the culinary industry, your father worked for us after he graduated from Totsuki Academy and now that I heard that his son is a second year in the academy I just had to jump on the chance to take you. I would like you to come and work for my company".

I was completely floored by what he just said that it took some seconds for my brain to fully process what he just said.

"But I'm still in highschool, I haven't even graduated yet?" I tried to make heads or tails of what was happening.

"That's the best part based on your previous accomplishments especially in your first year, you are more than qualified to work in my company" I was still speechless by what was happening and the offer he was making not that it was a bad one.

"I don't know what to say this is a great offer but-"

"Let me stop you there, you don't have to answer me immediately. I know it's a lot to take in therefore I will give you until Friday to make your decision, how's that sound?"

"Time to think would be great thank you," noticing that the conversation was over I bowed my head and headed back to class.

"He is a remarkable young man isn't he?" Isa said turning to face the director.

"He is I'm just worried how a certain individual is going to handle the news."

It was lunch time the Aldini brothers, Megumi, Hisako and the rest of the polar star dormitory were having lunch. I approached them still thinking about what happened in the office.

"Erina isn't here either, she must be really busy today" I thought to myself.

"Soma what did the director called you for?" Megumi asked getting the attention of everyone around the table.

"There was some guy named Isa Usamika who wanted to talk to me".

"Wait Isa Usamika he's owns one of the top organisations in the culinary industry" Takumi shouted in complete shock that he was here.

"Yea so I've heard", I said nonchalantly.

"What could he possibly want with you?" everyone turned there attention towards me anticipating my answer.

"Well apparently my dad worked for his company and now he want me to work with him as well" everyone's jaws dropped to the ground at what was just said.

"This is a great opportunity Soma" Ryoko and everyone cheer about the offer.

"I know but i'm not sure, he gave me until Friday to decide".

"But that's only two days" Zenji said to everyone's realisation.

"Maybe I should go?" I asked out loud but mainly to myself.

"Wait what! You're leaving? I-I don't understand", Erina asked as she walked towards us along with Alice and Ryo, she was shock by the news she had just heard. Her breath became choppy, her chest ached and tears started forming at the corner of her eyes.

"Erina, I-", before I could finish she just ran off, I was about to go after her when Alice stopped me.

"She needs time to cool off and process what just happened here, trust me she's had alot going on lately", with that we all finished out lunch and headed back to class.

I was back in the dorm lying on my bed, I took a shower and change into a track suit but I couldn't shake the fact that I didn't get a chance to talk to Erina about the situation.

I care a lot for Erina and judging from her reaction she cares for me as well and I needed to see her if I am going to make my decision.

I got of bed and jogged towards the Nakiri Mansion when I got there luckily the guard recognized me and let me through, though I said that I was going to see Alice.

I wasn't to familiar with the place but I ran into Ryo who thankfully showed me where it was. I stood outside of her room trying to compose myself for about a minute before I took a deep breath then knocked on the door. I heard a faint come in so I opened the door and proceeded to enter, there she was sitting on her bed looking out off her window.

I closed the door then sat down next to her, she turned to look at me and judging from her face I could tell she was crying a bit. I opened my mouth to say something but no words came out.

"Soma what are you doing here?" was all I heard her say while more tears started to form.

"I'm sorry, I didn't consider your feelings", there was a few minutes of silence before she spoke again.

"So have you decided yet?".

"No, I haven't it's the opportunity of a lifetime but if I go I would have to say goodbye to everyone... including you", she looked at me eyes wide open, if I was leaving then I wasn't going without telling her how I felt.

I took a deep breath and looked at her straight in her violet eyes which I loved so much.

"Erina I know we got off on the wrong foot in the beginning, with you failing me and all."

As soon as I said that Erina slowly lower her head but I held unto her chin and lifted her head back up.

"But as time when on and all the challenges we had to overcome, I started drifting closer and closer to you", I paused for a second before continuing.

"And I realized that I am in love with you", her eyes were now completely opened she was utterly speechless.

"Soma I-" the words were choked up inside of her so I decided to continue.

"I know you heard about the offer and I want to know how you feel, if you want me to go I'll go but if you want me to stay..." I couldn't finish my sentence though I think she probably knew what I was going to say.

She composed herself then began to voice her opinion, "Soma this is a great chance to further yourself but I..."

I placed my hand on hers give her a reassuring smile while she took a deep breath then just let it out, "I Love you too Soma."

"That's great then I'll stay" I said overly excited that she felt the same way.

"Wait I don't want you to miss this opportunity because of me" she sat there quietly before she continued.

"But I can't handle the fact that I won't see you again" she whispered.

She got up and walked over to her desk, tears started streaming down her face. I walked towards her so I can use my thumb to wipe them away.

"Erina I know it is a golden opportunity but... I don't want to see you sad."

We both looked up into each others eyes our faces inching closer together until our lips overlapped. It was the most gentle yet passionate kiss ever I seated her on the desk and she put her hands around my neck drawing me closer deepening the kiss.

My tongue glided on her bottom lip begging for entrance which she happily allowed, soon our tongues were in a heated battle for dominance with her moaning in my mouth every now and then. The kiss lasted about a minute before we had to break away to breath, but I know that how we felt about each other was communicated through that kiss.

We were both panting trying to get back oxygen into our lungs, I looked up at her giving her the usual grin she just rolled her eyes and looked out the window.

"Soma?".

"Hmmmm", I groaned still trying to restock my lungs.

"Have you ever heard the saying if you love someting let it go-"

"And if it comes back to you it's yours" I finished her sentence not sure where she was going with this.

"Yes so I decided to let you go" she turned back to face me with the corner of her eyes teary.

"And I will wait on you, just know that you Yukihira Soma have my heart", with that we kissed one more time before I headed back to my dorm room.

I laid on my bed trying to figure out if I should go or not and about all the things that happened at the Nakiri mansion, when suddenly something flashed in my head which gave me the answer I needed.

Friday came and everyone was outside of the polar star dormitory waiting for me to come down and give my answer, I opened the door and saw Mr. Isa standing by a car.

"Ah Yukihira Soma have you made your decision?" Mr. Isa asked curiously awaiting my answer.

"I have", I approached him the most respectful way I could before breaking the news.

"I am sorry Mr. Isa but I can't take you up on your offer".

Everyone was shocked as to why I declined the CEO of one of the top organisations in the culinary industry but he just looked at me and smiled.

"And could I hear your reason?"

As soon as I heard that I looked over to where Erina was, he followed me eyes and chuckled softly at what I was looking at, she noticed me and smiled awkwardly.

"It's because I have a promise to keep, also I finally found someone I want to cook for", he turned back at me and laughed.

"Soma that may have been the best reason I have ever heard and I greatly respect your choice", he headed into the car not before stopping and turning around.

"I will be back Yukihira this time after you graduate" with that he was off.

I turned towards Erina and started walking towards her.

"What promise were you talking about?".

I just smiled and said, "that I will make you say that my food is delicious".

She just blushed upon realizing what I was talking about, "oh that promise".

"Well it's about time that you too got together", Isshiki said walking out off the polar star dormitory.

"Isshiki-senpai where have you been?" Yuki inquired.

"Just sorting some stuff out but I say this calls for a celebration, after school were gonna party like kings" he looked as excited as ever saying that.

"Now get going you don't want to be late".

With that we were off everyone was laughing, Megumi and Takumi were talking with each other. I looked at Erina and smiled she looked up at me blushing heavily as we walking to school hand in hand.

 **THE END**

 **Thanks to everyone who commented and told me what i needed to do to fix my fanfiction, really apperciate it alot. See you guys next time I write some thing. Love, Peace and Chicken Grease.**


End file.
